Cazadora
by tefydis
Summary: Una chica de nuestro mundo mal herida huyendo por su vida termina en la Tierra Media ¿Por que ella esta alli?. Esta historia tambien la estoy publicando en .
1. Chapter 1

Un cazador puede ser hombre o mujer de todo el mundo, los elijen apenas nacen y se los entrena a partir de los diez años hasta los diecisiete años, al cumplir esta edad se los envía solos en grupo de cinco a cazar criaturas malignas con armas blancas nunca de fuego, pero solo había una regla "mata si quieres vivir".

Jenny Cork provenía del norte de Escocia pero desde que fue elegida a vivido en Noruega donde se encuentra la sede de los cazadores, llevaba siete años como cazadora, una de las mejores, se entrenaba día y noche, excepto cuando su mentor Claus le ordenara patrullar en callejones o cementerios o otros lugares tenebrosos.

Esa noche era como todas las demás aburridas para su gusto siempre luchaba contra hombres lobo (me refiero a los híbridos que se convierten en las noches de luna llena perdiendo la cordura) monstruos y uno que otro vampiro, nunca pasaba algo interesante, pero había oído rumores de que uno de los primeros demonios estaba reuniendo sus fuerzas para atacar la sede, su intención era acabar con los cazadores una noche en especial cuando una profecía llegara bañarían sus ciervos la tumba del primero con la sangre de todos los cazadores y se alzaría el mas poderoso ser cubriendo toda la tierra de penumbras y terror.

Sonaba su celular con un tono en particular sabiendo que era su mentor. -¿Que pasa? estoy en el Cementerio Central patrullando-.

Debes de venir urgente descubrimos que la profecía es esta noche, tu como todos los demás corren peligro, ven ya- si ese era Claus su mentor.

...

-Ellos vienen a matarlos Richard no pueden quedarse aquí tendrán que huir ¿acaso no entiendes la gravedad de la situación?- un Claus con los nervios de punta.

-Si mi querido amigo Claus, pero sabes que sus ciervos no solo vienen a acabar con ellos también a sus maestros-.

-Eso lo sabemos pero estamos viejos para luchar contra ellos- hablaba una mujer mentora de edad avanzada.

-Mandare a los empleados que preparen una mochila con lo básico- dijo otro hombre antes de salir del despacho.

-Y ¿cuando llegaran?-.

-Los ciervos en dos horas, si es eso lo que querías preguntar-.

-Mejor sera que todos bajemos ya deben haber llegado sus alumnos, a los menores de veintiún años irán en un avión privado que se encuentra a media hora de camino- Richard era el Presidente de la sede.

-¿Que pasara con los demás? ¿los dejaremos a su suerte?-.

-No serán divididos por edades algunos irán en avión otros en helicópteros y los que queden en autobús-.

En la sala principal que tenia mas de cinco mil metros cuadrados podían entrar perfectamente tres mil personas.

-Veo que ya estamos todos... ¿falta alguno?-.

-Si ¿donde esta Jenny?- la cara de preocupación de Claus era muy notoria.

-Acá estoy- una joven de veinticuatro años cabello corto un poco mas arriba de los hombros color chocolate y ojos negros, se acercaba a su maestro.

-Menos mal casi me da un infarto al no verte- este le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno gracias por el abrazo, pero no deberías soltarme ya-.

-Lo siento, toma esto-.

-¿Que es?-.

-Una mochila-.

-Ya se que es una mochila pero ¿para que me la das?-.

-Debes irte salir del país-.

-¿A donde vamos?-.

-A Jerusalem allí, ellos no pueden ingresar a tierra santa-.

-¿Que contiene?- pregunto mientras marchaban a tomar el autobús.

-Pues lo básico una linterna, un par de dagas, agua, el botiquín de primeros auxilios y unas galletas especiales otras saladas y unas dulces-.

-¿Todo eso en esta pequeñita mochila?-.

-No todo- saco un libro que se notaba muy antiguo.

-Este libro es el mas antiguo de todos aquí ¿por que me lo quieres dar?-.

-Esto te ayudara en tu vida, posee todos los secretos de los demonios y como derrotarlos-.

-¿De verdad me lo prestas?- pero al tomarlo nunca imagino que seria tan pesado. -Pesa bastante-.

-Bueno ya llegamos... esta es nuestra despedida-.

-¿Despedida? ¿que? ¿no iras conmigo?-.

-No puedo, ninguno puede- la joven miro a su alrededor los mentores abrazaban a sus alumnos.

-Pero ¿te veré allí... cierto?- la mirada de su mentor lo decía todo.

La chica abrazo fuertemente al anciano sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver nunca mas. Unos gritos de desesperación se escucharon en todo el lugar, un chico había caído muerto por un dardo envenenado, el suelo retumbaba dando anuncio que los ciervos del primero habían llegado.

-Vete Jenny ahora huye-.

-No ven conmigo-.

Unos monstruos de tres metros se nos acercaban, el hombre soltó a la chica la cual se la llevaba la multitud de gente queriendo huir, una lanza atravesó el cuerpo de Claus.

-No- grito con todas sus fuerzas Jenny al ver al hombre que por muchos años fue su maestro, mas que su amigo un padre morir.

Cerca del lugar había un bosque corrió hacia allí, pero no esperaba encontrare con una de esas cosas golpeándola fuertemente en su rostro, esta se levanto para seguir corriendo pero la bestia la tomo del cuello arrojándola hacia un árbol rompiéndole la pierna derecha, el monstruo se acercaba cada vez mas esta saco una daga y se lo clavo en medio de la frente dándole muerte al instante.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía sin importarle el dolor mirando hacia atrás a cada instante pero no se percato de que un árbol se encontraba en su camino golpeándose de lleno en la cara quedando inconsciente.


	2. El despertar y recuerdos

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando despertaron a una nena sacándola de la cama en camisón y descalza, unos padres desesperados por proteger a su pequeña de diez años la ocultaron en el armario de la casa, cuando unos horrendos monstruos entraron a la fuerza al hogar para matarlos. Sus padres lucharon hasta acabar con tres pero quedaban más de cinco, ellos no lo resistieron y murieron en manos de esas criaturas, la niña lloraba en silencio abrazando sus rodillas escuchando todo lo que pasaba allí, esas cosas olfateaban el miedo, olfateaban a la pequeña que cada vez más se acurrucaba en la pared, pero sin querer hizo caer una escoba haciendo mucho ruido, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver una bestia de altura humana color negro y un cuerno en medio de su frente, esta cosa sostuvo a la niña de los cabellos arrastrándola hacia los inertes cuerpos de sus padres.

-Mira nena, esos son tus padres y así vas a terminar tu- la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a ver.

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?- sus pies sangraban por el vidrio en el piso.

Esta cosa la volteo para que lo mirara, alzo su mano que poseía una garras enormes dispuesto a acabar con la criatura que cubría su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, pero este y ninguno lo logro cuando de la nada aparecieron personas que eran más de veinte entre hombre y mujeres con hachas, espadas, dagas, lanzas y flechas, saltaban del segundo piso, otros entraban por la ventana aniquilando a los monstruos. Un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años con algunas canas se agacho hasta donde la pequeña se encontraba bajo una mesa con una sarten en mano esperando para dar un golpe.

-No temas pequeña hemos venido a ayudarte, te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo este tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara, pero la niña no la acepto.

-Yo quiero a mis papas no lo quiero a usted, ademas no lo conozco-.

-Ay perdón mi nombre es Claus D´ller, tus padres hubieran preferido que fueras conmigo que no te quedaras sólita acá- por su nombre y acento supuso que era francés.

-¿De donde conoce a mis padres?- el señor logro que la nena saliera de bajo de la mesa tomando su mano

-Los conozco desde que tenían tu misma edad-.

Se acerco hasta los cuerpos que estaban en camillas para llevarlos a la morgue, beso a sus padres por ultima vez, mirando como esas personas los alejaban de ella.

...

-Dama Arwen la joven esta despertando- la mujer mencionada tenia cabellos negros y profundos ojos azules.

-Gracias le avisare a mi padre...¿Frodo no a reaccionado aun?- esta recibió una negación como respuesta.

-Su padre esta en la biblioteca mi lady- dijo haciendo una reverencia, mientras la joven elfa se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

-Padre disculpa que interrumpa tu lectura pero la joven esta despertando-.

-Bien eso es una buena noticia, podremos averiguar de donde viene su ropa es extraña y mas su cabello nuca había visto a una mujer que lo tuviera... corto-.

-Frodo aun no despierta-.

-No desesperes hija mía si solo lo trajiste ayer, una herida así no se cura de la noche a la mañana. Vamos a ver a nuestra nueva inquilina-.

...

-Usted dijo una vez que conoció a mis padre cuando tenían mi edad, ¿verdad?-.

-Si eran muy especiales, tenían un gran don el que era meterse en problemas- una leve sonrisa de añoranza se dibujo en su rostro.

-Entonces ¿sabe donde se conocieron?-.

-Si eran integrantes de mi alumnado, se conocieron aquí en la sede de los cazadores- abrió la puerta para salir del auto y después bajo ella.

-Que bonito ¿aquí vamos a vivir sr. D´ller?-.

-Si y por favor no me llames señor me hace sentir muy viejo mas de lo que estoy y aparte llámame Claus-.

-Si se... perdón Claus-.

-¿Te gusta?- un si con la cabeza de parte de Jenny recibió - Es muy bonito, yo vivo aquí desde los diez años-.

-¿Desde los diez? ¿nunca se trato de independizar?-.

-Jaja si lo hice cuando me case-.

-¿Tiene esposa e hijos?-.

-Los tenia- su cara tenia la mayor tristeza que se podía ver en un se humano.

-¿Que paso con ellos?-.

-Mi amada esposa falleció al dar a luz a nuestra hija Florence...-.

-¿Su hija también esta acá?-.

-No ella acompaño a su madre siete años después de su nacimiento... ahora tendría tu misma edad-.

-Perdón, es muy feo perder a las personas amadas-.

-Si mucho... bueno entremos- la casa era un castillo que en su frente tenia un gigantesco jardín la cual albergaba cientos de flores una mas bella que otra, al ingresar la pequeña abrió la boca de la sorpresa, el hogar se veía mas grande desde adentro que afuera los muebles eran antiguos databan de la fecha del Rey Luis xi, habían muchas personas y niños también, un señor de unos setenta años daba la bienvenida a la recién llegada.

-Hola pequeña bienvenida! soy el Director Richard pero todos me llaman Riky, espero que te sientas cómoda en tu nuevo hogar... debes estar muy cansada y hambrienta y como ya es la hora de la cena ven que te voy a presentar a tus nuevos amigos-.

Se sentó junto a unos niños de su misma edad, en la mesa no sabia por donde empezar sus pupilas se deleitaban con tantas cosas tan deliciosas.

-Hola me llamo Carmen García y soy de España- una rubia rubia de ojos verdes esmeralda fue la primera en presentarse.

-Un gusto soy Daniel Williams y vengo de Canadá- el niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules provocaron un sonrojo en Jenny.

-Hola mi nombre es Jenny Cork y soy de Escocia-.

Los nuevos amigos charlaron, rieron y lloraron... pero de risa. A la hora de dormir a nuestra protagonista se le había ocurrido una idea así que fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su mentor para darle una hermosa noticia.

-Claus despierta, Claus, Claus- la niña movía intentando de despertarlo hasta que lo logro.

-¿Que pasa Jenny? ¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo? ¿te hizo mal la comida? pero si es la ultima te dije que no comieras tanto y deprisa que te empacharías-.

-No no es nada de eso, solo tengo una idea-.

-¿Cual?-.

-Ya que tu perdiste a tu familia y yo a la mía que te parece ¿si te puedo empezar a llamar papa?-.

Claus le emociono tanto la idea que llego al punto de llorar.

-Y ¿que dices aceptas o no?-.

-Pues claro que si- el hombre abrazo a la pequeña como si estuviera con su hija de vuelta.

...

Una joven despertaba con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero lo que le extraño era el lugar donde estaba, no lo conocía la habitación no poseía ventanas solo eran una especie de balcones, la cama era blanda y muy cómoda, llevaba puesto un largo camisón blanco que le llegaba a los tobillos, su pierna derecha- recordemos que es la que se rompió - estaba vendado del pie hasta la rodilla. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre y una joven con vestimentas extrañas.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿quienes son ustedes? mejor pregunto ¿que son?- dijo percatándose en sus puntiagudas orejas.

-Soy Lord Elrond ella es mi hija Arwen somos elfos y estas en mi casa en Rivendell, ¿eso contesta tus preguntas?-.

-No falta una ¿como llegue a parar aquí?-.

-Bueno te algunos de mis soldados te encontraron cerca de los limites inconsciente y muy herida-.

-Espere un momento ¿dijo elfos?-.

-Si eso somos- hablo la mujer.

-Solo pensaba que los elfos eran un mito... bueno con la cantidad de bestias con las que me enfrento casi a diario no me tengo que asombrar-.

-¿Enfrentar bestias?-.

-Si soy cazadora de monstruos- estoy la miraron perplejos sin llegar a comprender

-¿Eres una cazadora de monstruos?-.

-Eso es lo que acabo de decir-.

-Bueno eso será una charla para otro día, hija manda a alguien a que le traigan algo de comer- dicho esto Arwen se retiró.

-Gracias-.

-No hay de qué joven, me retiro-.

-"¿Elfos, Rivendell? si el bosque cerca de la sede no es tan grande para que aya una ciudad ¿dónde estoy metida? Claus me haces mucha falta-.


	3. El portal que une dos mundos

La joven caminaba con la ayuda de muletas sobre los largos pasillos de Rivendell, admirando su belleza la cantidad de pinturas que relataban batallas y historias hasta llegar a una estatua que en sus manos tenia una bandeja cubierta de terciopelo azul, se acerco mas sorprendida de ver que era una antigua espada rota ¿de quien habrá sido esta espada? se preguntaba, pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo saberlo solo quería saber como saldría de ese lugar para averiguar si quedaban sobrevivientes en la tierra que prácticamente la vio crecer, siguió caminado sin rumbo fijo no sabia donde estaba, en algún momento le tendrán que encontrar alguien.

En un hermoso jardín se podía apreciar la inmensidad de verde y colores majestuosos y a lo lejos una imponente cascada, se escuchaban voces, se acerco hacia el lugar en el que provenían, un grupo de elfos les daban la bienvenida a unos enanos con armadura, pero a estos no les importo solo querían comer y comer, hasta que uno se percato de su presencia.

-Perdón no quería molestar, ya me retiro- Jenny se dio media vuelta para ir por otro lado.

-No, no es ninguna molestia su presencia ¿que hace una joven humana tan bella rodeada de orejas puntiagudas y ademas herida?- señalaba su pierna.

-Pues ellos me encontraron cerca de su frontera inconsciente-.

-¿Ellos le lastimaron? pero que bajeza en un elfo-.

-Oh no ya estaba así... disculpe me llamo Jenny Cork-.

-Ay pero que modales los nuestros, permitame presentarme soy Glimi y el es mi padre Gloin- hizo una reverencia de lo mas cómico.

-Un gusto Glimi, Gloin-.

-¿Y que fue lo que le paso para que este de esa forma?- el padre del enano se veía intrigado.

-Fue en un ataque...-.

-¿Orcos?-.

-No nada de eso, si hubiera sido orcos los hubiéramos derrotado pero no lo eran, eran una especie de semi gigantes que atacaron la sede de los cazadores-.

-¿Que eres una cazadora?-.

-Si, pero no creo que sea como lo imagina señor Glimi yo mato monstruos-.

-Sorprendente e increíble, casi imposible joven Jenny-.

-¿Por que imposible?-.

-Por su sexo y edad es muy joven para esos trabajos tan peligrosos-.

-Señor Gloin de donde vengo cazan a partir de los diecisiete años-.

-Ya esta el almuerzo, pasen por favor al comedor por favor- un elfo de cabellos negros nos aviso.

-Si ya vamos muchas gracias- la chica le dedico una suave sonrisa.

Todos los lugares estaban ocupados menos tres de la mesa principal, dos serian para los enanos y ¿el otro?.

-Jenny siéntate a mi lado este lugar es para ti- Arwen la llamaba de un lugar cerca de la punta.

-Gracias Arwen eres muy amable- intento sentarse pero no podía, la elfa sostuvo sus muletas mientras Glimi la ayudaba a sentarse.

-Bueno después de comer tendremos un concilio- todos aceptaron- Bueno Jenny desde que estas aquí no nos as contado lo que te a sucedido- le dijo Lord Elrond.

-Bueno... pues ¿por donde empiezo?-.

-Desde el principio, esa vez cuando despertaste dijiste que eras una cazadora- la joven elfa quería saber de donde provenía la nueva amiga que se estaba haciendo.

-A nosotros también nos dijo que es una cazadora pero de monstruos- Glimi en cualquier momento se atragantaría con la pierna de un puerco.

-Este... de donde yo vengo elijen a niños hombres y mujeres de diez años para entrenarlos en el arte de la caza con objetos que no lastiman, y a partir de los catorce ya comienzan a usar armas reales y se les enseña los puntos débiles de los monstruos, al cumplir los diecisiete comienzan a cazar...-.

-¿Que clase de bestia?-.

-Vampiros, hombres lobo, zombis, ogros, bueno muchos pero los mas difíciles son los demonios-.

-Se perfectamente lo que es un ogro pero los demás nunca los había escuchado, ¿me puedes decir que son?- un joven elfo rubio de ojos grises cautivadores escuchaba atentamente lo que la chica relataba.

-Bueno un vampiro es un ser no muerto del todo se levantan de su tumba todas las noches para alimentarse de sangre humana son muy fuertes solo se los mata decapitarlos o clavandole una estaca de madera en el corazón o llevándolos al sol. El hombre lobo es aquel humano que en noches de luna llena se transforma perdiendo todo rastro de humanidad y sentimientos que puede en ese estado matar a la persona amada, pero mayormente a esos no se los mata se los captura para que le saquen la maldición...-.

-¿Como pueden volver a la normalidad?-.

-Eso no lo se, de eso se encargan especialistas... bueno un zombi es un muerto viviente que se alimenta del cerebro humano para acabar con ellos se los decapita y quema, a estos tres se transforman por el medio de una mordedura conviertendolos en el ser que los mordió-.

-Es totalmente sorprendente y pensar que solo conocemos a los orcos, nazgul y a los urukai- un hombre de cabellos castaños claros con un árbol blanco en su armadura les decía a todos-Permite presentarme soy Boromir capital de Gondor-.

-Bueno pero a un demonio ¿como se lo aniquila?-.

-Eso es muy complicado un demonio se puede transformar en otra persona, hacerse invisible, pero lo mas importante que son rápidos y demasiado fuertes-.

-¿Te habías enfrentado a esos alguna vez?-.

-Si desde que comense hasta el momento siempre me enfrento con el mismo-.

-¿Que clase de demonio es?-.

-Uno de los peores con tan solo decir que es hijo del diablo...-.

-¿Diablo?- el enano no paraba de comer.

-Si el primer mal de la tierra y el mas fuerte-.

-Cambiemos de tema ¿tus padres?-.

-Fallecieron cuando tenia diez unas bestias los mataron por que también eran cazadores-.

-Lo siento tanto Jenny tan pequeña- Arwen tenia un gesto maternal que le hacia recordar a su madre.

-Bueno yo soy Gandalf el gris y soy un mago- dijo este orgulloso- ¿Si quieres te puedo curar esa pierna?-.

-Se lo agradecería mucho necesito volver a mi casa-.

-¿A tu casa?-.

-Si tengo que averiguar si alguien sigue con vida-.

-No entiendo- hablo Lord Elrond.

-La vez que me encontraron hubo un ataque a la sede dejando muchos heridos y muertos y uno de ellos era mi mentor y casi padre Claus- finas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Claus?-.

-Si la noche que mataron a mis padres el me rescato, dijo que ellos mis padres también fueron sus alumnos una vez, yo era como la hija que perdió una vez-.

-Mejor no hablemos de tantas cosas que nos amargan, ya que terminamos de comer, Jenny ven al jardín para curarte- el anciano se levanto de la mesa haciéndole seña a la chica para que lo siguiera.

-Bien relájate, sentirás un pequeño cosquilleo- puso sus manos en su pierna de estas brotaban una tenue luz gris- Ya esta ¿como te sientes?-.

-Es genial ya puedo correr si quiero... ahora puedo volver-.

-Bueno si es así, pospondré el concilio para mañana, alguien te acompañara y no podemos hacer una reunión sin saber que te puede estar ocurriendo-.

-No hace falta señor Elrond yo puedo ir sola a mi tierra-.

-Hazle caso a mi padre sus palabras son muy sabias-.

La joven acepto sin reproche alguno. La tarde llego rápido, acompañaban a Jenny, soldados, Glimi y Arwen ambos querían conocer el lugar del que les había comentado.

-Recuerdo este árbol es donde la bestia me tiro... estamos cerca y aquí esta el libro que Claus me dio pensé que lo había perdido- un soldado lo recogió entregándoselo - En este libro hay relatos de como matar a monstruos-.

-Esta bastante retirado al portal que une los dos mundos lo sentimos hace dos horas-.

-Pero eso es un peligro y si un monstruo de mi época lo cruza ¿que pasara con ustedes?-.

-No nunca pasara, Gandalf me comento que lo pueden cruzar aquellos que realmente lo necesitan si tienen un corazón puro- las palabras del maestro enano la calmaron.

-Hay sangre y ... partes de cuerpos mutilados- Arwen estaba casi en shock.

-Si algunos eran cazadores y otros mentores- decía la chica mirando todo el lugar hasta llegar donde vio caer a Claus -Aquí todavía esta la sangre de mi maestro pero la pregunta es ¿donde están los cuerpos si eran muchos?-.

-A lo mejor vinieron a enterrarlos- decía Glimi.

La chica bajo del caballo -No no lo creo si hubiera sido como tu dices también enterrarían las partes de los cuerpos que vimos-.

-¿Por que hicieron esto? me refiero a llevarse los cuerpos- indago la elfa.

-El ser que intentan despertar necesita la sangre de muchos cazadores y aquí todos lo eran-.

Tomaron rumbo a la gran casa Glimi quedo boquiabierta al mirar lo grande que era el lugar, igual lo hizo Arwen.

-Este lugar es enorme ¿aquí vivías?-.

-Si eramos casi cinco mil los habitantes de este castillo-.

Entraron a la casa llamando para ver si habían supervivientes pero no hallaron respuesta alguna de vida en ese lugar, ingresaron a la habitación de la joven para armar un bolso con pertenencias, bajaron a la cocina cenaron algo que prepararon con lo que había, después de eso se marcharon, pero al pasar por una puerta se escucharon voces, Glimi la abrió de golpe y lo que vieron les sorprendió.

-No lo puedo creer son niños- la elfa los miraba a todos.

-Nosotros sabemos quien eres, ¿has venido a buscarnos?- un pequeño de once años hablaba por los demás.

-Si vayámonos este lugar ya nos es seguro para ustedes- en total eran siete pequeños entre diez y trece años menos una niña de cuatro abrazada a un oso de peluche y un pulgar en su boca que resulta que se trataba de la nieta de Richard, Arwen no lo dudo para tomarla en sus brazos.

Llevaron todas las armas que podían la noche había llegado, llegaron a salvo a Rivendell, los soldados llevaron a los pequeños a una habitación Gandalf pidió que les trajeran algo de comer, pues hacia días que no probaban bocado tampoco habían bebido agua, en eso el elfo que nunca se presento entro.

-¿Ellos solo habían?- la chica asintió con la cabeza- Perdón por no presentarme me llamo Legolas-.

-Un gusto Jenny Cork- le estrecho la mano recibiendo un cálido beso en ella.

-Bueno espero que los nuevos habitantes de mi casa se repongan pronto- el Lord interrumpió- Son muy pequeños ¿no hubo inconvenientes?-.

-No todo estaba tranquilo-.

Los pequeños quedaron dormidos y todos se retiraron, las nuevas amigas se dispusieron a leer el gigante libro, dentro de el una pagina en especial les llamo la atención en especial a Jenny.


	4. El libro

Se cuenta que hace miles de años una joven princesa llamada Irwell, la mas bella de todas estaba profundamente enamorada de un joven caballero cazador que era la mano derecha de su padre el gran Rey, este también se enamoro de la mujer de claros ojos azules, al tiempo se casaron, había tanta felicidad y paz entre ellos que pensaron que llegarían a conocer a sus bisnietos, pero no todo en la vida es color de rosa, había alguien obsesionado con la princesa, un brujo, no pudo soportar que la mujer de su vida no lo haya aceptado nunca como su pareja y tuvo mas cólera al enterarse de que la joven se encontraba en cinta, este se suicido pero antes de hacerlo produjo un conjuro que al morir su negra alma poseyera al bebe quien provoco la muerte inmediata a su madre al pasar los años la criatura era mas malvada asesinaba a inocentes por placer, su padre que era el Rey no pudo soportar mas la tanta crueldad de su hijo mandándolo a la horca, el día de su ejecución una gruesa cuerda estaba alrededor de su cuello con un verdugo esperando la orden de su señor, pero ocurrió algo, el cielo se tiño de amenazadoras y negras nubes saliendo de ellas bolas de fuego destruyendo todo y a todo aquel que se encontrara en su paso, una de ellas quemo la cuerda que lo sujetaba, el Rey tomo su espada para enfrentarse con el maligno ser que muchas veces llamo hijo, este por su parte sonría a carcajadas y maliciosamente, la pelea fue larga, algunos testigos afirman haber escuchado cosas como,-"Que tonto eres padre"- "No me llames así tu ya no eres mi hijo"- "Te aniquilare a ti primero y después seguiré con la plaga de cazadores como tu... adiós padre", dijo este por ultima vez antes de decapitar a su padre.

Esta historia remonta en la época antes de la guerra final del anillo único forjado por Sauron, se contaba que el primero se ocultaba en las tierras de Mordor.

La joven elfa estaba estupefacta con la historia que habían terminado de leer -No lo puedo creer-.

-No puedes creer ¿que?- indago la cazadora cerrando el libro.

-Con mi padre hace trescientos años fuimos a la boda de Irwell- se levanto de su silla caminado de un lado a otro.

-¿Los conociste?-.

-Si, es mas era una de mis grandes amigas, también supe de su embarazo pero nunca me imagine esto- dijo parándose al frente de Jenny.

-Si el libro esta en lo correcto eso quiere decir que el primero se encuentra en Mordor- puso el libro a un costado y se levanto de golpe- Necesito hablar con tu padre y los demás-.

-Espera es muy tarde ya todos deben estar dormidos-.

-Tienes razón, bueno tendrá que ser mañana sin falta- miraban como uno de los niños se removía inquieto en su cama.

-Debe de estar teniendo una pesadilla-.

-Sera mejor que lo tranquilice- Jenny se acero al niño sentándose en la cama tarareando una canción que provoco que el niño se calmara.

Unas voces se escuchaban a lo lejos, ambas mujeres se acercaron a la ventana para mirar, un grupo de elfos de diez todos juntos traían un bulto que no paraba de moverse, las jóvenes bajaron para ver que traían a un joven amarrado. Lord Elrond, Aragorn y los demás se encontraban en la entrada.

-Padre ¿que pasa?-.

-An encontrado a este joven merodeando por los limites-.

-Vaya pero que debiluchos son os elfos no pueden controlarlo uno solo que lo tuvieron que atar y traerlo en grupo, jajaja- reía con burla Glimi.

-Suéltenme desgraciados o me las pagaran- Jenny al mirarlo mejor no pudo sentir mas alegria en su corazón.

-Daniel- corrió esta a abrazarlo.

-¿Jenny pero que haces aquí?-.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto el mago.

-Si es mi amigo también es un cazador- con tanta emoción no pudo evitar que se le cayera una lagrima.

El elfo ordeno que lo soltaran inmediatamente este abrazo a la chica, Elrond le pidió disculpas y este la acepto.

-Pero mírate estas echo una piltrafa ¿donde as estado?-.

-Por muchos lados, había encontrado a un ciervo para alimentarme pero ellos me aprisionaron- su ropa estaba toda sucia, tenia ojeras se veía un poco delgado.

-Perdón joven mi nombre es Gandalf, debe de tener hambre y mucho cansancio, pasa por favor te daremos de comer-.

-Gracias señor se me nota mucho la falta de alimento ¿no?-.

-Pues si bastante- uno de los guardias traía un bolso- ¿Esa es tu mochila?-.

-Si traigo un poco de ropa-.

Se encaminaron a la cocina Arwen le preparo algo para comer y mando a uno de los sirvientes a prepararle un baño y una habitación.

-¿Donde estamos?-.

-Bueno como te lo explico- después de contarle todo a Daniel este aun no asimilaba las palabras.

-Eso es imposible... ¿el primero aquí?- movía la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Bueno yo también pensaba lo mismo pero es así el esta acá y debemos destruirlo- todos se habían ido a dormir menos los dos cazadores, el montaraz, el mago y el enano.

-Bueno sera mejor que todos vayamos a descansar en especial tu muchacho no debió haber sido muy lindo que los orejas puntiagudas te trajeran así, pero sabes que... te felicito se nota que les diste batalla- .

-Jaja si así somos todos los cazadores-.

-Hay un problema- comento Aragorn- No tenemos mas habitaciones- dijo este con pena.

-No te preocupes el dormirá conmigo- todos menos Daniel la miraron con sorpresa.

-Somos amigos nada mas, no hace falta que pongan esa cara-.

-Si es así esta bien-.

En la habitación de Jenny, Daniel se había sacado la camisa mostrando sus abdominales provocando un sonrojo en la chica. Cuando termino de bañarse se dedicaron a dormir.

La mañana era fresca Arwen golpeo la puerta recibiendo un adelante masculino, detrás de si una pequeña niña que conocía muy bien con cabellos rojos como el fuego y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda corría a abrazar a Daniel.

-Lucy ¿me as extrañado? -un si con la cabeza recibió.

-¿Sabes donde puede estar mi abuelo?- la suave voz de la niña sonaba como el canto de una sirena.

-No, debe de estar bien- como le iba a decir a una pequeña de cuatro años que lo ultimo que vio del director era una pierna suya.

Jenny salia del baño, la elfa desde la puerta le susurro " el concilio ya comenzó", la cazadora asintió llego hasta la puerta giro y le pidió a Daniel que cuidara de Lucy un momento que ya venia.

-Bien los llamare la comunidad del anillo-.

-¿A donde van?- pregunto la joven al llegar.

-A Mordor vamos a destruir el anillo- dijo un hobbit.

-Bien Daniel y yo iremos también-.

-No Jenny es muy peligroso- dijo Boromir.

-No me interesa necesitamos ir a Mordor, se que el primero se oculta en esas tierras-.

-Bien en ese caso serán once los integrantes de la comunidad del anillo-.

Al día siguiente fue prácticamente una lucha intentar convencer a uno de los niños mas grandes en que no los acompañaran.

-Pero tengo que ir Daniel-.

-No y es mi ultima decisión, si a nosotros nos llegara a pasar algo tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de los demás...¿me entendiste?- al chico no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

-Lucy no llores, Arwen te va a cuidar mi cielo-.

-Pero es que tengo miedo- decía entre cortado.

-No, no tengas miedo te prometo que volveremos- un ultimo abrazo le dio para luego darcela a la elfa.

-Por favor tengan cuidado- les dijo Elrond a los cazadores.

-Lo tendremos- pronuncio la chica antes de dirigirse a la izquierda siguiendo a Legolas para dirigirse a Mordor. 


	5. Rohan

Todo cazador posee sus sentidos altamente desarrollados.

Visión: logran ver distancias que un humano ordinario no.

Audición: logran escuchar sonidos, pasos a la distancia.

Olfato: detectan el olor de un veneno en la lejanía.

Tacto: detectan todo con solo tocarlo aun en la oscuridad.

Gusto: saben de quien o de que es la sangre.

Estos sentidos sumándoles la agilidad, la fuerza y la velocidad, transforman a un cazador en un arma letal viviente, pero, muchas veces con poseerlos no alcanza para vencer al enemigo.

Gandalf estaba en la profunda oscuridad, Boromir había fallecido hacia una semana, Sam y Frodo se separaron del grupo.

Se encontraban persiguiendo al grupo de orcos que habían tomado a Merry y Pipin.

-Legolas ¿que ven tus ojos de elfo?- pregunto Aragorn.

-Conducen a los hobbits a Isengard-.

-Isengard ¿que es eso?-.

-Ahí muchacho vive Saruman el mago blanco que se unió a Sauron-.

Dos días los persiguieron hasta llegar a las tierras de Rohan, Aragorn visto a unos jinetes que se aproximaban obligandolos a ocultarse, al pasar el montaraz salio haciendo que los soldados rodearan a todos formando un circulo apuntadolos con lanzas.

-¿Que hacen un hombre, un enano, un elfo y dos jóvenes extraños aqui?, respondan-.

-Te daré mi nombre si tu me das el tuyo- amenazo el enano.

-Te degollaría con facilidad si para eso no tendría que agacharme-.

-Puedes intentarlo-Legolas apunto al hombre que hablaba con su arco.

\- Soy Aragorn, ellos son Glimi hijo de Gloin , Legolas del reino de los bosques y Daniel y Jenny, somos amigos de Rohan y de Theoden tu Rey-.

-Theoden ya no reconoce a sus amigos y enemigos ni a sus parientes siquiera- dijo el hombre sacándose el casco dejando ver un cabellera rubia ondulada muy bella.

-¿Por que dice eso? ¿le sucede algo a su Rey?- Eomer miraba curioso a Jenny un largo rato haciendo que esta se incomodara.

-Saruman a envenenando la mente de mi Rey mis amigos y yo somos leales a Rohan y por eso fuimos deserrados-.

Después de explicarles como llegaron allí y el por que, Eomer les otorgo caballos para ir al lugar donde solo encontraron cadáveres de orcos quemándose, Aragorn encontró pistas de los hobbits lo persiguieron llegando a la entrada del bosque de Fangorn, se adentraron en esa espesura verde sintiendo que el aire les faltaba, entraba muy poca luz , Legolas alerto a todos avisando de que el hechicero blanco se encontraba cerca, todos atacaron a la vez pero este estaba cubierto de una espesa luz blanca y muy brillante que al reducirla los ojos de los viajeros no lograban creer lo que veían, era Gandalf tanta alegria había de que estuviera ya ahora mago blanco, les contó lo sucedido para sorpresa de todos.

Cayo la fria noche deprisa, sin estrellas en el cielo negro.

-Toma- dijo Daniel tendiendole una manta a la chica.

-Estoy preocupada, si el primero se entera de nuestra precencia por seguro que ira por los niños-.

-Estoy seguro que no los hallara-.

-¿De que hablan?- Glimi se sento con ellos.

-De nada intersante, solo intento de que la chica aqui presente tenga la mente en otra cosa sin nada de preocupaciones por lo menos cinco minutos al dia-.

-Pues me parece bien, ¿si quieren les puedo relatar algunas de mis aventuras?- con un si comenzo pero en vez de narrarlas las personificaba como si de un teatro se tratara provocando risas en todos.

La noche se alejaba dandole paso al dia que llegaba, tomaron rumbo a Edoras ciudad de Rohan donde Gandalf sacaría de la mente a Saruman del rey de Rohan, al llegar les pidieron que les entregaran sus armas por ordenes de lengua de serpiente, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que los cazadores sacaban armas de todos lados, dagas, unas pequeñas varas que al presionarlas se convviruan en espadas y mas.

-Bueno somos cazadores tenemos que estar siempre preparados- decía Daniel.

-Estos jóvenes armados o no, no ingresaran a ver al rey se notan muy peligrosos- refiriéndose a Daniel y Jenny.

Gandalf se giro hacia ellos - Sera mejor que se queden afuera- de mala gana ambos aceptaron.

Se escuchaba una pelea detrás de la puerta,los soldados no los dejaron entrar, al rato salio Glimi explicándoles todo. Ese día enterraron al príncipe, todo el pueblo por orden del Rey todo el pueblo por orden del rey deben ir al abismo de Helm, una emboscada por camino unos horrendos perros que eran montados por orcos los atacaron, perdieron a Aragorn, al llegar a Helm no tuvieron tiempo ni para ir al baño.

A las horas un Aragorn muy mal trecho dio aviso que un gran ejercito de orcos y urukais atacarían esa misma noche.

-No crean que nos vamos a quedar con los brazos cruzados- dijo Daniel.

-Bueno no hay mas remedio no creo que podamos a ustedes hacerles camiar de opinión- Theoden miro a todos con preocupación.

Legolas y Aragorn habían discutido sobre las posibilidades de que todos cayeran esa misma noche. Un ejercito de elfos llegaron a socorrerlos la batalla estaba por comenzar.

-¿Asustada?- le decía Legolas a Jenny.

-no ni en lo mas mínimo y¿tu?-.

-Mira que hay muchos orcos muy solitarios que gustan de la compañía femenina si es humana y joven-.

-No te preocupes yo te cuido... ¿en donde esta Daniel?-.

-Esta con el Rey-.

-Jaja- El enano soltó una gran risa al escuchar lo ultimo- Oye nena ¿como logras meter tantas armas en tu ropa y que es eso que tienes ?-.

-Esto es una ballesta lanza cien flechas por segundo si se me acaban tengo aquí mi bolso con mas - el enano la miro sorprendido.

-¿No pudieron buscar un lugar mejor? no veo nada- Glimi saltaba para lograr ver algo.

La batalla había comenzado una explosión muy fuerte se sintió, una orda de orcos ingresaron por el gran hueco de la muralla.

-Dani- grito Jenny.


	6. Carmen

-Daniel– grito Jenny.

-¿qué pasa?-.

-Necesito ayuda con estos– la chica se encontraba rodeada de feroces urukais.

Daniel al ver a su amiga asi no penso dos veces en ir a ayudarla, un orco con una filosa acha lo ataco, este lo esquivo haciendo su cuerpo hacia atrás aprovechando el momento para clavarle una espada en su estomago, la sangre era negra y mal olorienta.

-Ya llegue… se nota que necestias ayuda con carácter de urgencia-.  
-Ay pero que gracioso que estas ahora– decia la chica sacando dos espadas elficas regalo de Lord Elrond ya que las flechas se le habian terminado.

La batalla duro casi toda la noche.

-Faltan tres horas para que amanezca– aviso Daniel.

Un aviso del gurdia del Rey provoco que todos lo que sobrevivian fueran adento del castillo, el elfo y varios soldados atrancaban la puerta principal con lo que encontraban, Aragorn pidio que sellaran la entrada a la cueva donde se ocultaban las mujeres y los niños. Jenny penso que a la edad de algunos infantes de los que luchaban por el reino si experiencia alguna, los cazadores a esa edad ya practicamente sabian usar un arma desde hacia tiempo.

-Ves Jenny, algunos van a sellar la entrada a la cueva ¿por qué no te vas con ellos asi hulles?-.

-Eso de huir no es lo mio, y no creas que te dejare solo-.  
-El sol ya esta saliendo– dijo Glimi.

Despues de unos minutos estaban montados a caballo preparados para salir a pelear. Salieron acabando con toda bestia que se les ponia en el paso, al llegar al campo se pudo avistar al mago blanco sobre una colina, detrás de el aparecio Eomer con su caballeria bajando y agitando su espada ferozmente, a los minutos acabaron con casi todos, los que quedaron escaparon hacia un bosque, alguien aviso que no entraran alli, cuando los entraron todo los orcos los arboles tomaron vida acabando con todos.

Pasaron las horas y los cazadores pidieron permiso para entrar al bosque, al recibir el si se dirigieron al norte esperando encontrar una pista del primero.

-No tenemos un mapa para saber donde demonios queda Mordor Jenny-.

-¿Y eso que?-.

-No me digas que te vas a guiar por intuicion, por que si es asi te recuerdo que ni loco te sigo ¿acaso no te acuerdas de esa vez?-.

FLASH BACK

Carmen, Jenny y Daniel se encontraban de caceria en el Himalaya buscaban demonios que se robaban el alma de las personas de la zona haciendo que estos quedaran como en estado vegetativo. Ese dia hacia mucho frio y la tormenta de nieve no los ayudaba.

-Maldita sea nuestra perra suerte ¿en pleno invierno nos tendrian que haber mandado?– miraba sus puños cerrados con fuerza– Claus te odio ¿no podias habernos mandado a un lugar que sea verano?– la rubia estaba totalmente furiosa.

-No te quejes Carmen no es para tanto– intento de consolarla Daniel-.

-¿qué no es para tanto? Pero si estamos enterrados en nieve hasta las rodillas y si no fuera por este viento maldito muy bien podriamos ver en donde estamos, pero el clima no debe de estar contento con nuestra visita, asi no nos sirve de nada el mapa– Carmen estubo refunfuñando todo el camino maldiciendo a la montaña y al mentor, en especial al mentor.

-Me parece que es por aquí– dijo Jenny.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-.

-Es todo cuestion de intuicion y la mia nunca me falla-.

-Bueno eso espero, por que asi voy a morir enterrada en la podrida nieve-.

Los cazadores siguieron andando un par de metros, no se veia nada por la tormenta, sintieron que el piso de movia, bueno de echo la montaña.

-¿Sinten eso?– pregunto el varon.

-Si ¿sera alguna criatura?-.

Los jovenes habian pisado la entrada de una cueva.

-Aaaa– gritaron los tres bajando rodando un par de metros que para ellos se hicieron kilometros.

Carmen choco con una roca cubierta de nieve agradeciendo por primera vez desde que llegaron al lugar a la nieve, Jenny quedo con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve, mientras Daniel habia quedado atrapado en unas redes.

-Oigan ¿podrian ayudarme ?– decia Daniel en la trampa-.

Despues de bajar al chico caminaron sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que Daniel rompio el silencio.

-¿Esta sera la cueva de esos demonios?-.

-Eso parece-.

Se escucha un rugido muy fuerte, al acecarce les sorprindio a los tres ver que no se trataba de un demonio, mas bien era una ogra gigantesca de las montañas.

-Uelo a carne humana– decia mientras olfateaba el lugar donde se habian escondido.

Con un acha rompio el lugar dejando a la vista a los cazadores.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí?-.

-¿tu eres quien se roba las almas de las personas de ls aldeas cercanas?-.

-No esa no soy yo, no confundan a un horripilante demonio traga almas a una hermosa ogra como yo-.

-Mmmm– los tres hicieron un jesto entre ellos como diciendo "¿nunca se ha visto en un espejo?".

-¿dónde podemos encontrar a ese demonio?– pregunto Daniel.

-Un hombre– la ogra se peino lo mas que pudo– ¿hacia cuanto de que no me visitaba un hombre?-.

-Uy– dijo Daniel.

-Yo normalmente como a los humanos pero contigo muchacho voy hacer una excepción-.

-Te lo daremos si nos dices donde esta ese demonio-.  
-Si se los digo ¿me entregaran al apuesto hombre?– .

-Si te doy mi palabra– dijo muy convencida Jenny.

-Esta bien-.

La ogra les indico el camino a las chicas dejando atrás a un chico bastante enojado. Derrotaron al demonio con mucho esfuerzo, regresaron para rescatar al chico pero quedaron pasmadas al ver a su amigo rascandole la espalda a la mujer ogro con una especie de rastrillo, lo rescataron y regresaron a casa.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Ay perdon pero si no te dejabamos esa no nos iba a decir el paradero del demonio-.

-Te digo solo una cosa, desde ese dia me prometi a mi mismo nunca dejarme llevar por tu intuicion-.

-Tampoco te ubiera dado miedo si no te iba a comer, se le noto por encima que se habia enamorado de ti, jaja-.

-Si tu riete no mas ya llegara tu hora-.

-Espera ¿oyes eso?– se ecuchaba una voz femenina cantando y por la letra supieron de quien se trataba– ¿Sera?-.

-Si vamos-.

-Ala la la long, ala la la long– una chica de cabellos rubios se encontraba sentada en una piedra en compañía de un sauce parlante.  
-Carmen– gritaron ambos chicos.

-¿Dani? ¿Jenny?– los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas por tanta emocion, corrio a abrazarlos.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?-.

Carmen les conto su gran aventura junto con su nuevo amigo Argol y paso a presentarlos. Tomaron rumbo de nuevo a Rohan como guia al sauce parlante Argol.

Carmen alli conocio al hombre mas bello del mundo.


End file.
